User blog:CosmicSkyy/The Battle Between Demon Bee And Tabby Bee.
This is a tale of two wonderful bees written by IshesFishes, Retold In A Different way By XSkittlzzzz Once Apon A Time Lived Two Bees Called "Demon Bee" And "Tabby Bee". Here is a little bit about them. Demon Bee Is The Older One. It Lived Since the game was created. It was also the most powerful bee at the time, before there was such thing as "Event" Bees. Tabby Bee Is The Third "Event" Bee To Ever Hatch Out Of its egg, first being Bear Bee And Second Being Photon Bee. It was also one of the most powerful bees at the time. When Tabby Bee Was First Introduced (In The Hive), Photon And Bear Bee Were the first and kindest welcoming that Tabby Bee Would Ever Recieve, While Demon Bee Was Hanging Around With Fire Bee And Riley Bee In The Rose Field. ''' '''Fire Bee: Guys, Have you seen the new bee yet? Riley Bee: Yah, I Think its named "Kitty Cat Bee". Demon Bee: Silly Riley Bee. The Names "Tabby Bee". Riley Bee: Im Not That Smart but Remember I AM Your Leader. Demon Bee: Yeah Yeah Whatevs. Fire Bee: It Looks Pretty Cool, I Think I Could Make A Meme Out Of It. Demon Bee: It Looks Super Ugly I Think We Should Burn It. Riley Bee: Well That isnt very nice. Demon Bee: IDC! Every Tabby Bee Shall Burn! Meanwhile.. Bear Bee: Welcome, Welcome Young Fellow, Welcome To The Hive! Photon Bee: Please, Take A Seat (even tho there is none) And Lets Have A Talk With Some Honey And Sunflower Seeds to go with it! Tabby Bee: Sure!! Bear Bee: Welcome To Bee Swarm Island! The World Of BEE-lieving and joy and so many other things! Photon Bee: Our Boss Is Called "BeeKeeper" And Hes Very Nice. He Gives Us Treats And Even Possibly Star Treats For Just Mining From A Simple Field! we also get a little bit of the honey that we make from the flowers we collect pollen from... Delicious! Tabby Bee: This Sounds Fun! Im Going To Explore Now, Goodbye!! Bear Bee: Come Back When you need more Information! ''' '''Photon Bee: And More Sunflower Seeds And Honey!] Back To The Three Red Bees... Fire Bee: I Posted This Meme Like 5 Minutes ago and its already blowing up. I am teh best. Demon Bee: I Hope the post burns with tabby bee as well. Riley Bee: Shut Up You Guys! Im Trying To Bomb Bucko Bee And His Crew! Demon Bee: Then Hurry Up Th-''' '''*Stubborn Bee And Gifted Stubborn Bee Show Up* Stubborn Bee: We Saw your post Fire Bee! ''' '''Gifted Stubborn Bee: And It is pure annoying and horrible! we shall stop it immediately! Demon Bee: FINAL-''' '''Fire Bee: YOU CANT STOP ME! I RULE THE MEMES! MUAHAHAHA! Stubborn Bee: We'll See About That! *Stubborn And Gifted Stubborn Bee Both Disappear* Fire Bee: GRR! THEY WILL NEVER STOP ME! Demon Bee: I Hope they will. Riley Bee: YES I HIT THE BLUE HEADQUARTERS! Wait.. why is it still there? *He Turns Around to find out he nuked his own headquarters* Riley Bee: I Hate My Job. With Stubborn Bee And Gifted Stubborn Bee *They Both Teleport To Diamond Bee And Shy Bee* Diamond Bee: How the hell did they get h-''' '''Stubborn Bee: YOU NEED TO STOP WITH THE TABBY LOVE OR WE WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH! Shy Bee: WHY IS YOUR TABBY L- ok Diamond Bee: NEVER! *Flies Through The Roof But gets stuck because the roof is too long* With Tabby Bee Tabby Bee: Lalalalalaaaaa! What a wonderful day! i might meet some new people! *Flies along to see Puppy Bee Arguing With Beekeeper* Puppy Bee: WHY IS YOUR TABBY LEVEL SO LOW- And Can you make me a picture of myself? ''' '''Beekeeper: *ignores the first question* Sure! ill go create it now! *disappears* *Puppy Bee Sees Tabby Bee* Puppy Bee: You Must Be Tabby Bee Right? Your Memes Are Really Funny. Tabby Bee: Hi- Wait IM A MEME?!? COOL! SHOW ME! Puppy Bee: Look! your all over the BSS Wiki! Tabby Bee: WOW! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A MEME!!! Puppy Bee: Good For You! :) Tabby Bee: Anyway, Whats your name? Puppy Bee: Im Puppy Bee! Nice to meet you! ''' '''Tabby Bee: Nice To Meet you t- Wait... arent cats supposed to be scared of dogs? Puppy Bee: Uh.... idk Tabby Bee: wElp, I'll be on my way now, goodbye! Puppy Bee: Bye! With Little Evil Demon Bee Demon Bee: I Need a plan to destroy Tabby Bee.. I could use The stubborn bees.. but they only want to get rid of the post.. i could use fire bee.. but he doesnt agr- wait... fire...Fire... FIRE! I WILL BURN TEH SOUL OUT OF TABBY BEE AND THE MEMES WILL BE MINE! MUAHAHAHA! *Demon Bee Tries to Teleport To tabby bee, but instead teleports to Shadow Bee and Pulsar Bee's Dual* Shadow Bee: Pulsar Bee Is GOING DOWN! Pulsar Bee: No He Is Not! Pulsar Use Attack! *Shadow Bee Instantly Bounces The Attack Back To Pulsar Bee, And Pulsar Bee Is Dead within half a millisecond.* Demon Bee: .... Shadow Bee: *notices that Demon bee is looking at it* What are you looking at? you shouldn't be here! *Shadow Bee Teleports Demon Bee Back To The Hive, Which Then Demon Bee Finds Tabby Bee* Tabby Bee: Oh H-''' '''Demon Bee: I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY POWERFUL FIRE IF YOU DONT GIVE ALL YOUR FAME TO ME! TO MEEEE! Tabby Bee: Sure! Here Ya Go! *makes a meme out of Demon Bee and it blows up in 5 minutes* ''' '''Demon Bee: ... Thank you so much! Tabby Bee: you're welcome! do you want to be friends? Demon Bee: Sure! And That is How Demon Bee And Tabby Bee Became friends. Teh End. Diamond Bee: IM STILL STUCK IN HERE! Storyteller: idc stay there Diamond Bee: NOOO! CREDITS Many Bees In this story were based off of lots of characters, and here they are. Demon Bee: Ishes Fishes Fire Bee: Cbkguy Pulsar Bee: WhatTheOnly Shy Bee: Ryan Dankersom Puppy Bee: Tahaym Stubborn Bee: AmazedDragon Gifted Stubborn Bee: DubstepSniper10324 Shadow Bee: Me (ofc) Beekeeper: Personell123 And noone cares about diamond bee: Bee whogotstuckinawall (this acc is fake...or is it?) TEH END Category:Blog posts